Would you like Cream with that?
by Surreal Escape
Summary: Co-written by Pandora & SurrealEscape. AU / Demyx works at Twilight Town's Dunkin Donuts, but when Axel comes in for a sugary treat, it isn't quite what Demyx had in mind. / Yaoi. Mmm, Lemon-scented.


**Disclaimer: We're in no way affiliated to Squeenix or Disney, sorry. But if we were, every day would be Akudemy Day :3**

**Rated M for a reason, kiddies. **

**Co-Written by Pandora & SurrealEscape (Myself) as a belated Akudemy Day fic. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

****Would you like Cream with that?**

The steam and heady scent of sweet caramel and vanilla creams wafted around him as his hands took up the familiar slow stroke; up and down, up and down. Hands twisted slightly occasionally a small smirk forming on his features as he watched what his actions caused, blue eyes twinkling as pearly liquid dripped down his fingers, turning his head sideways he made sure no one was watching before bringing his finger up to his lips allowing his tongue to swipe along the digit and taste the bitter sweet taste.

"Demyx Utada! How many times have I told you it's unsanitary to touch the espresso machine...also we have a customer." Demyx flushed and quickly wiped his fingers on the towel he had been using to clean off the espresso spout and the milk steamer. He just couldn't help himself to tasting a bit of the sweet mixture of milk and coffee; i.e. why he was currently employed at Twilight Town's Dunkin Donuts.

"Sorry boss." With a sheepish grin he returned to cleaning, tucking the rag into the front of his brown apron. He had to do everything in his power not to roll his eyes at the blue-haired man, why couldn't he have taken care of the customer? It wasn't like they were really busy at all today. Muttering silent insults he made his way down to the cash register only to pause mid-stride.

This wasn't just another customer, this was a regular, a very special regular. At least the man was special to him. Demyx could feel his cheeks heating up even more as he looked at the man on the other side of the counter, that tempting smirk playing on all too tempting lips. The blond felt his heart pounding in his chest and his palms begin to sweat as he tried not to stare at the red-haired man.

"The usual?" He prayed to whoever was listening that his voice did not sound as shaky as it felt.

Venom eyes slid upwards from the pricey cell phone to meet the blond's own blue orbs. Axel Sinclair smirked at the all-too-familiar face; the one he'd seen almost every day for a year at Starbucks. After Demyx had been fired from his previous job, Axel started coming here to suppress his caffeine addiction and sweet tooth. It was just pure coincidence that he started coming here, or so Demyx thought.

With a sexy trademark smirk, Axel leaned over the counter and grinned deviously. "Well, well, well... didn't realize I was considered a regular customer." Teasing aside, he scanned over the menu mounted to the wall - when it came to sugar, Axel was not picky. "Hmm... I think I'm gonna try something different. I'll have a French vanilla iced coffee and a chocolate frosted donut. Got it memorized?" He motioned to his forehead as if it would help Demyx commit his order to memory.

Axel Sinclair, a name he would never forget from a face he couldn't stop thinking about. This man had been the very reason he had gotten fired from Starbucks in the first place. Demyx was a clumsy person as it was, but when he had to make coffee and interact with this man he found himself that much more accident prone. One too many spills and forgotten customers later and he had been fired.

It was by chance that on his way home he had seen a hiring sign on the window of Dunkin Donuts. Thankfully Saïx, his boss, saw his potential behind his butter fingers and had hired him. The first thing that Demyx thought was that he could finally have a job where he could be in some state of calm since he knew he wouldn't be running into Axel, but his wishes were not meant to be granted it seemed.

Not too long after he had started his new job had Axel started coming in almost daily for a quick fix for his caffeine and sugar addiction. Licking his lips as he listened to Axel's slick voice he had to allow himself some time to register the words as to not embarrass himself any further. "Ahh, yes. French Vanilla and chocolate donut, coming right up." Seeing as he couldn't hold Axel's gaze, his blue eyes quickly lowered as he rushed back to the machine he had just cleaned and began gathering some chilled milk while getting the ingredients to add the flavoring. Keeping his mind solely on the task at hand, Demyx actually made the iced coffee without spilling anything and was able to pick out the most chocolaty frosted donut before returning to the register. "Here you are, that'll be $4.75." Sometimes Demyx wished he could actually strike up a conversation. Many times had scenarios such as this crossed his mind but he was always much more suave in his dreams. Instead reality kicked his ass and made him a bumbling idiot.

Axel's eyes never left Demyx's form as the younger male moved about behind the counter, trying to go about his job. The redhead could sense a tinge of nervousness in his actions and the thought that he was making Demyx this way almost caused him to burst out laughing. Biting back a chuckle, Axel offered another smile as his order was placed in front of him, but didn't make any move to leave just yet.

"I think I want to change my order," he purred, pushing the chocolate donut back across the counter. "Replace this with something... _cream-filled_." The last two words were said at a lower octave - a more seductive tone that made it obvious Axel wasn't referring to pastries anymore. He smiled up at Demyx, not caring that the customers behind him were growing impatient with his indecisiveness.

"Excuse me?" Demyx had to swallow hard, not sure if he had heard Axel correctly. It was only when the red-head repeated his request in that same tone of voice did Demyx realize that this wasn't just a trick of his imagination. Nodding his head, afraid to use his voice unsure of how he would sound, he just took the donut back and returned to the case to grab one of the long skinny cream-filled donuts. "Here you go, Sir." He tried to stay professional even when his mind was far from it. Sliding the elongated donut across the counter he kept his eyes averted waiting for the transaction to be completed. Hopefully then Axel would just walk out of the store so that he could breath and control the stirring of certain parts of his body.

For Axel, the teasing had only just begun. He made a face, a frown tugging at his lips. "Mmm... you know what? That's not exactly what I had in mind..." If it wasn't obvious now, the blond would never get it. One of the older women in line behind him made a disgusted sound, walking out of the building without making any purchase. Sure, it would upset Saïx, but well, he wasn't Axel's boss so why should the redhead care? And besides, he was giving his money, so he should be able to get whatever he wanted no matter how much time it took. After all, the customer was always right. "I think... I want something hot... something _sticky_. Have you got anything like that?" A dangerous glint flashed in his eyes as slender fingers danced across the countertop, reaching for Demyx's. "It would really satisfy my cravings..."

_Fuck_... How could Axel reduce him to mush with just a few words? Well his legs were certainly weakening but other parts of his body were _far_ from soft. Swallowing more visibly this time, blue eyes widened and looked down to where their fingers were touching. He swear he could see steam emanating from the very spot where their fingers joined. Demyx's head jerked upward again to look straight at Axel, was the redhead just toying with him? He couldn't really tell but all Demyx wanted right now was this counter to vanish so that he could press himself against the other. All the customers were duly ignored and in the back of his mind he knew that Saïx would give him a grave tongue lashing, but at the moment he could care less. "I may have just the thing. Though we keep our most hot and stickiest treats in the back storage." Where ever this sudden boldness came from he couldn't guess, but it was too late to take it back now. "Perhaps you can join me, that way I won't mistake your order again?"

"Whatever you say..." Axel winked, slipping behind the counter along with Demyx and leaving the rest of the customers both in awe and unattended. If they wanted coffee that bad, they could always go somewhere else to get it. And speaking of getting it, Axel felt himself getting horny just by watching Demyx's perfect ass swaying as they walked deeper into the storage room. It was dark, it was private; it was perfect. And the fact that Saïx could very well walk in on them at any moment was a huge turn-on for the redhead.

They passed by countless metal shelves storing boxes of supplies and coffee mix, the walk seeming almost endless. Not able to ignore the undeniable problem in his tight jeans, Axel shoved Demyx face first against one of the metal shelves, hands traveling up the back of the blond's shirt. "Now... where's that hot, sticky treat you promised me?" he breathed hotly in Demyx's ear, licking up the side of the blond's neck with his pierced tongue.

How many times had he imagined this same scenario in both his waking and sleeping dreams, and now he was finally living the reality. Demyx knew he wouldn't be able to last long, especially beneath Axel's rough touch and those words that were dripping with sex being whispered by a pierced tongue. Too turned on to be the quiet wallflower that Demyx usually was, that perfect ass pushed back, rubbing against Axel's groin while hands gripped the metal shelf in front of him for purchase. A blond head turned to look over his shoulder. "You know right where it is, it's just begging to be taken by you." Demyx moaned feeling Axel's own hardness against him.

_So... the shy boy's got a not-so-innocent side to him..._ Axel grinned, slipping his hands around Demyx's hips and turning him around so they were now face-to-face. He moved one hand to grip Demyx below the chin, holding him there. "Such a pretty little mouth just waiting to be kissed..." Oh yes, he was going to drag this out as long as he could. If Demyx had waited a year to be touched like this, he could hold on for five more minutes.

Axel allowed his lips to ghost over Demyx's, the slightest touch to send shivers down the younger's spine. He pecked a gentle kiss against his bottom lip before poking his tongue out and teasingly flicking it against those soft petals. If anything, he was going to drive Demyx wild and have a hell of a time doing it.

The barely there kisses and licks weren't enough for him. Demyx was already throbbing in his jeans and panting against those tempting licks. Although his hands were not bound they felt heavy enough to be over his head against the metal shelf. In reality he could move them and pull Axel's lips to his own but deep down he knew that wasn't what he wanted. Demyx wanted to be under the complete control of this devil in disguise. So instead of moving his hands he shifted his hips, arching upwards forcing Axel to feel just how hard he was for the man. "Axel..." he voice low and bordering on pleading.

"What is it, baby?" Axel asked, his hot breath now against Demyx's neck where he was sucking and kissing and leaving all sorts of delicious marks. He could very well feel the rock hard erection Demyx had, almost matching his own. Still, he ignored the desperate plea for release and licked up Demyx's throat all the way to the tip of his chin. Green eyes momentarily caught sight of canisters on the shelf behind him and Axel smirked, bringing their lips together in what was their first real kiss. With Demyx like putty in his hands, Axel knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Lips still locked, the redhead reached behind Demyx's neck and unhooked the apron, hands then moving to tear open the blond's button-down shirt. He parted from the kiss to remove the blue fabric entirely, revealing Demyx's smooth, tanned chest.

Demyx shuddered as cool air hit his chest, but remained still, allowing his head to fall back against the cold metal shelves. It was only when Axel took one of the canisters of whipped cream that his brow furrowed in confusion... "Axel?"

"Shh," came the reply as Axel shook the container and removed the lid, looking at Demyx like a hawk with its prey. Now THIS was going to be fun. Moving forward, Axel pressed the tip against Demyx's nipple, coating the pert bud with the creamy substance before dipping forward and licking at it teasingly.

Demyx's confusion quickly dissipated as cool cream was sprayed against his hot skin. At first he hissed at the cold sensation, but as soon as a tongue swept across his pert nipple eyes fell closed and his chest arched forward pleading for more. He didn't even have to look to know that Axel had a wicked grin on his mouth, those green eyes lit with primal lust that matched his own darkened blue depths. Hands could no longer remain idle and he let them fall from the shelf above his head to twist into red spikes, digits tugging while Axel repeated his actions by coating his other nipple with sweet cream and licking it off. Only this time Axel decided a lick wasn't enough. Teeth nipped at the pert nub causing Demyx to cry out, fingers tightening their hold on Axel's hair.

Seeing the look on Demyx's face and the blond's hands tugging at his hair was turning Axel on beyond belief. His own cock throbbed and ached within its confines, but this foreplay was simply too much fun to stop. Moving downwards, Axel placed gentle kisses against Demyx's ribs and sides, providing a tickling sensation that caused the mulleted blond to squirm beneath his touch. The redhead fell onto his knees before Demyx, lifting the can of whipped cream and drawing the shape of a heart around Demyx's belly button. Tongue flicking out, he carefully licked the pattern from Demyx's skin, smiling against the warmth emanating from his lower regions. But Axel stood, denying Demyx's wants for just a few moments longer; instead opening the blond's mouth and spraying a generous amount of whipped cream inside, before plunging his tongue into that warm, welcoming cavern.

Was Axel doing this all on purpose? He didn't even have to ask to know that the answer was yes. Not that Demyx truly minded in the end. All of his fantasies were coming true right now! Lips parted eagerly and a tongue darted out to taste Axel mixed with the sweet confectionery from a can. The blond began to breathe heavily through his nose, not wanting to part lips because of the lack of air. To make sure that Axel wouldn't be pulling another teasing stunt too soon, he lifted one leg, his thigh pressing tightly against the length of Axel's leg before hooking around a waist. This slight change in position had their groins aligning most deliciously and Demyx couldn't help the deep moan that erupted from his throat.

They had gone back in the storage room for Axel to have his cream-filled treat, but it seemed like Demyx was the one giving in to his sugar addiction. Letting his eyes glance upwards, he watched Axel while he slowly lapped at the head of the man's cock, swirling around the tip before slowly dragging his wet muscle down the length collecting the sweet cream. He repeated this action until Axel's entire cock was shining with a coat of sticky residue before taking the head back into his mouth and slowly lowering his head taking more and more of that tempting treat between his lips. All the while his eyes were on the man of his dreams.

Axel's breath hitched in the back of his throat as his eyes connected with Demyx's. The feeling of his warm, wet mouth and the sticky sugar was driving him insane. He needed more... Fisting Demyx's perfectly sculpted hair, Axel forced the Nocturne to take more of himself into his mouth. But standing at a full seven inches, none of Axel's previous lovers had been able to take it all without gagging. Perhaps Demyx would be different... Reaching backwards, his hand brushed against a bottle and he grabbed it blindly, realizing that it was caramel. With a grin, he opened the cap and squirted it down his chest and stomach, the gooey liquid dripping down his thighs and down to the base of his cock.

Any other time Demyx would have yelled at Axel for touching his hair that he spent a lot of time perfecting, but right now it was a major turn on. Knowing that he was making Axel like this was making his untouched cock harden even more. Demyx almost had Axel's entire length in his mouth when his eyes flickered to an amber syrup running down Axel's chest. Eyes followed the trail until it landed and covered the base of Axel's cock. Humming around the length, Demyx simply raised his eyebrow slightly at the challenge and began to relax his throat by breathing deeply through his nose and continually uttering soft moans or a simple hum. Slowly, with the help of his tongue pressing against the thick vein, Demyx took the full seven inches into his mouth. Nose pressed against the downy hairs against Axel's stomach. He hummed once more in satisfaction, looking back up to see Axel's reaction.

Axel stroked Demyx's hair in appreciation, his other hand scooping up a bit of caramel. He brought the liquid-coated digits up to his lips and sucked on them in a rather erotic manner, curling his tongue around them and moaning softly. Demyx had successfully swallowed him whole and the feeling of his tip hitting the back of Demyx's throat was nothing short of mind-blowing. And the vibrations... oh, the vibrations... so _delicious_... Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he gripped the metal shelves again to make sure his legs didn't give out on him from all of this pleasure. Even with his head spinning, Axel still managed to remain in control of the situation. "Do you like my cream, little kitten?" He asked through half-lidded eyes and signature smirk.

Demyx couldn't get enough of Axel or his taste mixed with whipped cream and caramel. He kept the entire length of Axel in his mouth for a few moments before he began to bob his head, slowly. His hands smoothed up along Axel's legs, shortly clipped nails biting at the skin of Axel's inner thighs. "Mmmmm," he murmured, eyes once more gazing up into those emerald flames. To show Axel just how much he enjoyed the sweet cream he brought one hand up to wrap around the base of Axel's cock. He gave the man a wicked wink before eyes closed and he began to suck Axel with renewed vigor. His head bobbing, cheeks hollowing while his hand stroked the little bit of cock he didn't reach with his lips and tongue.

"That's a good kitty," he breathed as Demyx milked him for everything he was worth. Oh yeah, this was definitely better than any head Axel had ever received, _ever_. The normally quiet boy between his legs certainly knew what he was doing. He was quickly bringing Axel towards the edge, but he wasn't ready to go sailing over just yet. Cupping the sides of Demyx's head, Axel pulled his dick from that hot mouth, denying himself the release his body so badly ached for. Pulling Demyx upwards, he connected their lips again, hands snaking downwards to undo the mulleted man's jeans. Amidst the battle of tongues and teeth, Axel slipped one hand into Demyx's boxers and stroked his baby's hard dick with no mercy. He even allowed his nails to gently scrape along the swollen flesh. Axel pulled back, smirking. "Ooohh... did I do that to you?"

Demyx pouted as Axel pulled him away from his treat. He had felt the throbbing in his mouth and knew he was just moments away from tasting Axel's cream... Though it seemed his attention was quickly diverted as hands and lips moved all over him. The rough hand on his leaking cock almost sent him over the edge. He had been hard since Axel had walked into the shop, he knew it wouldn't be long until he came. "Fuck yes, you did this to me..." Rolling his shoulders, Demyx allowed his opened shirt to fall to the floor. His head fell onto Axel's shoulder and turned to cradle in the redhead's neck, his lips parted as hot breath passed over the expanse of skin with every moan and sigh that escaped him.

"So I did..." Axel chuckled, giving a quick squeeze to the base of his lover's cock. "Why don't we fix that?" With inhuman swiftness, Axel tore off whatever clothing remained on their bodies and picked Demyx up, the blond's legs wrapping around his waist and arms tangling in the back of Axel's hair. He was pinned between the metal shelves and Axel's hot form, and there was no escaping this situation. Axel reached for the bottle of liquid caramel behind him and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers; a quick solution and tastier substitute for lubricant. "Spread your legs, baby." But the way Demyx hesitated, it soon became clear what the problem was. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" It wasn't hard to guess by the nervousness in his eyes.

"Y-yeah," Demyx nodded in reply, biting on his lower lip. It wasn't that he didn't want Axel to take him... just, well, he'd heard from his friends that it hurt, and Demyx tended to shy away from anything involving pain. Having his ears pierced was probably the most painful thing he'd done, but now he was about to be stretched by Axel's full seven inches.

"You're going to love this... I promise." The redhead offered a smile before slipping a single finger into Demyx's tight, puckered was Axel's reassuring words that had him nodding his head. He knew that the redhead would never intentionally hurt him and so he breathed deeply willing his body to relax while Axel slowly pushed his caramel coated finger into Demyx.

"Ahh..." There was a burning sensation, but Demyx did not allow it to overtake him. Instead he opened his eyes and just watched Axel. Watched as the man's face was staring so intently at the task at hand, watched as his features twisted into desire and concentration. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Axel was having a hard time keep things slow, though knowing that this was Demyx's first time was enough for him to gently push his finger forward, not stopping until his digit was fully nestled inside of Demyx. He waited until the man's breathing evened before he began to move his finger in and out bit by bit.

Having something as simple as a finger within him felt incredible, Demyx decided, and he absolutely wanted more. The slight burn was uncomfortable, but certainly worth the pleasure to come. "More, Axel..." he pleaded; his meekness and inexperience the exact reason he was bottoming.

"As you wish." The redhead pressed another finger, then another, into Demyx's hole, coating the hot cavern with the sugary liquid. He circled and scissored the digits, loosening his kitten up for some hot fucking in the back of the storage room at Dunkin Donuts. A few passes and then he struck something inside the blond that made Demyx jump in surprise. "Found it," Axel breathed with a sense of triumph. He let his fingers dance over the bundle of nerves once again, causing electric bursts of pleasure to run through Demyx's veins.

"Whatever _it_ is, feels really good," Demyx gasped at the new sensations Axel was creating deep within him.

"If you think it feels good now," Axel began, pulling his fingers out and coating his member with the caramel lube, "...just wait until it's my cock doing the work." He placed a kiss on Demyx's thigh, spreading the younger male's legs wide and pressing the head of his dick against Demyx's entrance.

There it was again, that burn, but once again Demyx didn't allow the pain to overtake him. Instead he focused on breathing and the pleasurable sensations that he got as Axel inch by inch pushed into him. It took every ounce of self-control not to push into Demyx, but Axel succeeded making sure to stop whenever he heard a painful sound from the blond and continued when that sound turned into a drawn out moan. Forever, it seemed, before Axel was completely seated inside of Demyx, his head falling forward at the overwhelming feeling of incredibly tight heat. Axel had been right, this felt so much better and the man hadn't even moved yet. It took him a moment to adjust to the feeling of being so filled, but as Axel rolled his hips a bit that spot inside of him was brushed against once more. Demyx's whole body arched forward, head falling back as hands grasped tightly onto Axel's shoulders. "Damn...oh yes that feels good. Move Axel!"

With Demyx's walls clenching around him and thoughts of amazing sex to follow, Axel's mind had gone absolutely blank. He did as he was told, pulling out slowly, and pressing himself back in, out and in, out and in, until a smooth pace had been established. It was gentle still, giving Demyx time to adjust to the large, hard intrusion in his ass. But the feelings being generated in each of them were unlike anything either of them had ever imagined. Axel began to speed up his thrusts, making them faster and losing the tenderness he had started out with. The pleasure was quickly building and all that mattered now was fucking Demyx into oblivion.

With each thrust, the shelves began rattling, carefully stacked items sliding out of place and hitting the linoleum floor. A porcelain mug crashed onto the floor and shattered beyond repair; it would certainly be coming out of Demyx's paycheck, but at this point the blond didn't give a damn. Blue eyes squeezed shut, he concentrated on the pleasure that Axel was bringing him by hitting all the right spots. "Mm! Oh, fuck... aghh!" All of the delicious noises escaping the Nocturne's lips only caused Axel to bury himself deeper within his baby blond.

* * *

Saïx was handing a cinnamon bun to the last of the customers when he heard a crash and the resounding sound of porcelain breaking coming from the back room. "Son of a bitch." Demyx had only been working here a few weeks and already he was breaking everything in the back room. Seeing as there was no one waiting in line and most likely wouldn't be in the next ten minutes he made his way to the back only to stop with his hand halfway up to the handle. Eyes widened as the blue haired boss leaned forward to make sure he had heard right... "Damn, ahh, yes Axel... right there... don't stop!" Demyx shouted in broken words, hips rocking in time with Axel's thrust so the redhead could pound into that hot spot deep inside of him.

A shiver ran down Axel's spine at Demyx's words of encouragement and shouts of lust, feeling his body trembling and the sensation ending at the tip of his cock. The pressure in his stomach was building, signaling that his end was coming fast. It only took a few more deep stabs and rough hands stroking Demyx's hard on before both were cumming; Demyx all over their stomachs and Axel deep within his mulleted lover. A few stray tugs and thrusts afterwards as they both rode the waves of pure pleasure and satisfaction... ...And then the door flew open. Why Saïx had ever opened the infernal piece of wood in the first place was beyond him, for the moment he laid eyes on the sight in front of him, he felt a though he'd gone blind. Feeling his way out of the room, he slipped on a wet spot of coffee that Demyx had neglected to clean up, knocked his head against the espresso machine, and passed out.

Both boys turned their heads to the intruder and watched with amusement at Saïx's expressions before the man fell and knocked himself unconscious. Demyx knew that he was most likely going to get fired when Saïx awakened, but he could care less. Smirking at Axel, he broke out into a rich laughter that mimicked Axel's own.

For now their sweet satisfaction had been sated.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go. We hope you had as much fun reading it as we had writing it. =)**

**Reviews keep us writing delicious Akudemy, so please click that little button down there and tell us what you thought. **


End file.
